Hearts and Minds
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Upon meeting Bill Cipher Pacifica finds herself entranced and can't get the demon out of her head - literally! Dipper and Gideon reluctantly unite together and enter her mind to stop Bill. However, whilst doing so they end up uncovering some dark secrets of her past.


The life of Pacifica Northwest had always seemed perfect from the outside, many citizens in Gravity Falls envied her and longed to be in her shoes, however, these people did not know the truth about her and her family, the rules she had to follow and the consequences if she didn't. A few saw glimpses of what the Northwest family was like behind locked doors, Dipper had witnessed how Pacifica was controlled by her parents and even modeled into a nasty person like them, but deep down she was not like Mr and Mrs Northwest or anyone else in her family, in fact she resented the entire Northwests and their legacy. The acknowledgement that she was just another Northwest made her sick.

"I can't stand it!" She whined to herself, pacing back and forth in the confinement of her bedroom. "I can't stand this family, this life..." She stopped and caught sight of herself in the mirror; sweat beginning to remove her makeup, stress frizzing her hair and faint lines appearing across her face from frowning so much. "I can't stand me! I can't stand being this person!" She furiously hit her fist against the vanity, fortunately for her she only left a scratch on the mirror rather than a crack, as she certainly didn't need anymore bad luck.

Pacifica sighed in defeat and made her way to her bed, unknowing that as she allowed herself to drift into a dream world, she was leaving her mind and memories of the day vulnerable to the mind demon Bill Cipher. The girl had no knowledge that for an excessive amount of time now she had been watched by this demon, whilst it had started out as nothing out of the ordinary for Bill, using paintings, tapestries and such around the mansion as windows to see into their lives (as he did to everyone else in the town), however it had gradually built into an obsession with the Northwest family, spending every day trying to learn their secrets. Rather than watching his enemies, the Pines family, or potential ally Gideon, he spent considerable time watching the Northwests.

And yet, as powerful as Bill was, he still had limits, there were still many things he didn't know. Big things. Things he would surely uncover.

* * *

"Ugh, Preston can you believe what people have been saying about our family since the party?" Mrs Northwest sneered whilst reading her emails on her brand new smart phone. "Some of these families we invited claim we tried to kill them and are threatening to sue us after the haunting incident, whilst others are calling us uncultured after our daughter defied us and let those people in!"

Preston narrowed his eyes then turned to his wife, Priscilla Northwest, "So in an attempt to help our family, Pacifica brought even more shame to us." Preston seized hold of a near by maid and instructed she bring Pacifica to them at once.

Shortly Pacifica was presented to her parents, only recently woken, dazed Pacifica met the peeved glare of both her parents. "...Father?"

"Pacifica, do you have any idea the shame you have brought to our family? What situation we are in now because of you? How- Why do you look so awful?"

"Well, I just woke up, I was asleep." Pacifica timidly replied.

"You were going to bed? It's not even nine yet." Her mother scoffed.

"Well, I was tired." Pacifica excused.

"Don't talk back to your mother, Pacifica! Apologize."

Pacifica snarled. "I apologize." She then further showed there was no care behind those words by rolling her eyes and exhaling loudly. "Can I go now?"

Preston Northwest's face began to redden with anger at his daughter, "How dare you talk to us like that! Your attitude has taken a foul turn recently. Do not forget who your superiors are."

"Okay." Pacifica weakly agreed.

"It's that boy isn't it!" Priscilla shrieked. "The rude Pines boy who came here. It's because of him you're being such a little-"

"No it's not! Dipper is a sweet and kind person." Pacifica wanted to add a comment on how he was unlike her parents but decided that would be unwise.

"Well, whatever it is you think your doing, stop it!" Preston hissed. He then pointed at her as he harshly addressed her. "I can sue that boy's family for every penny they're worth, I could make it so he can never show his face in public again, I could make his life a living hell - if I wanted to. " He stopped and smirked. "Pacifica, I want you to stop seeing this boy, for your own good. Cut off all communication with him. And do not dare disobey me!" He made this point clearer by prodding her hard in the chest with his forefinger.

Pacifica looked up at her father, she wished she had the courage to argue and stand up for herself and for Dipper, but instead she just nodded.

"You can go now." Preston told her. "I hope I made my point clear."

Pacifica nodded and walked away, she then stopped and turned back to her parents. "I'm going out." She didn't even ask their permission.

"It's almost nine. Where are you going?" Her mother questioned her.

"Just for a walk." Pacifica answered and quickly left before her parents could say anything else.

Mr and Mrs Northwest turned to each other, Preston looking proud whilst Priscilla seemed more irritated. "Well, I think she understood the message we were telling her." Preston proudly said.

His wife rolled her eyes. "You realize she "went out" in her pajamas."

Mr Northwest shuddered. "Oh, well I can guarantee her pajamas are much fancier and expensive than anything the riff-raff in this town will be wearing. Imported pink silk and gem encrusted slippers."

Again the Northwest matriarch scoffed. It seemed no one in the household understood or even shared the priority she took in looks and fashion. And was Pacifica even wearing any make-up? After 13 years of enforcing it upon her daughter she certainly hoped so.

* * *

Pacifica had no idea what to do. Dipper was her friend, the best friend she ever had (considering all the others she had were just the children of other rich snobs). She wanted to go to the Mystery Shack and warn him of her father's wrath, but she was to afraid. Besides someone could very easily spot her. Instead she decided to take this time away from her house to clear her mind and try to make sense of the mess that was her life. Slow walking. Slow breathing. Just completely clear her mind.

But with every step she toke Pacifica was reminded how much she hated the woods, it was better than her home of course, but she stilled disliked being there. The mud and gravel would ruin her slippers, the moist air made her hair curl and the constant noises of woodland critters were beginning to really get on her nerves. Pacifica dropped on to a tree stump and folded her arms. She looked to see her slippers were coated in mud, her pajama bottoms must have caught on something as they had begun to fray, whereas her top was damp with perspiration. Mummy and Daddy were going to be so cross. Why couldn't her life be as perfect as everyone thinks it is?

* * *

 **Welcome to my new fanfiction. It's been ages since I've written on here, mostly due to a lack of inspiration, however this story is an idea I've had brewing for over a year now! I've finally got all the details together so I really hope you guys enjoy this :)**

 **Funnily enough, this is the first story I've ever written with Bill in. You would of thought after all this time in fanfiction I would of written about him at least once, but oh well. Also, an important little note about this is shippings. I've decided that for this I will not do "direct ships", which basically means I won't have the character's do anything more romantic than they would on the show. Mostly so if you don't like the ship you can interpret it as friendship and viceversa :D But, enough rambling now,**

 **Review please!**


End file.
